Dua Kali Lipat
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: Arthur akan mengadakan pertunjukkan. Antonio ikut campur dengan senang hati dan menaburkan cintanya dua kali lipat pada sang kekasih. Ia juga bisa memberikan ciuman dua kali lipat lebih panas dari biasanya. Made by request: SpainxEngland


{~}{~}{~}

Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Maruya

Pair: Spain x England (Antonio x Arthur)

 **Dua Kali Lipat**

{~}{~}{~}

Lampu-lampu sorot dinyalakan. Tirai-tirai mulai dinaikkan. Gema suara penonton terdengar dari balik layar. Mata hijau terangnya menyala-nyala, jantung melompat kegirangan. Ia tak sabar untuk tampil.

Bayangkan wajah Arthur, personifikasi Kerajaan Inggris dengan alis super tebal, menatap nanar ke bangku penonton dari panggung tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan sorakan penonton yang begitu ramai, ia berharap akan melihat bangku penonton yang penuh dari depan hingga belakang, tetapi yang ia lihat hanyalah satu orang dengan muka sumringah. Pria ini berdiri dekat panggung sambil bertepuk tangan dengan semangat.

"Apa-apaan—! Antonio!"

Arthur kebingungan karena ia jelas mendengar suara penonton yang riuh… ah, ada sebuah perekam yang menyala di bangku belakang Antonio dan kelihatannya dari sanalah teriakan berasal. Ya, tentu saja dilengkapi dengan dua buah pengeras suara yang cukup besar di samping kiri-kanannya.

"Hai Arthur~ kau kelihatan bagus di atas sana!"

Arthur segera turun dari panggung dengan muka kesal. Ia melempar jubahnya ke arah Antonio, menonjoknya, dan menginjak kakinya sekuat tenaga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bodoh?"

Si Spaniard jatuh terduduk sambil mengaduh kesakitan memegangi perut dan kakinya. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, ia tersenyum dan menarik Arthur ke pangkuannya.

Muka Arthur langsung bersemu merah sambil bergeliat melepaskan diri. _Itu_ hanya membuat Antonio semakin senang. Bayangkan betapa senangnya pria dengan tinggi hampir dua meter, ah mungkin sedikit berlebihan masalah tinggi, tapi jelas ia lebih jangkung dari Arthur.

"Oke oke, stop!" namun tangannya masih terus meraba ke tempat yang membuat Arthur terlonjak. "Antonio, kubilang berhenti!"

Antonio mengangkat tangannya dan akhirnya mereka berdamai dengan Arthur masih duduk di pangkuan Antonio.

"Baiklah, katakan kau hanya datang untuk menonton."

"Ah Arthur-ku, _magnifico, esplendido_ ~ aku sungguh ingin melihat pertunjukkanmu di bangku terdepan dan membawakan sebuket bunga, tanda cintaku padamu, tapi sayangnya tak bisa kulakukan hari ini."

"Oh tutup mulut besarmu. Dimana semua penonton? Aku yakin tiketku terjual habis."

"Sayang sekali mereka semua terjebak oleh badai besar di luar."

"Ada badai? Kupikir ramalan cuaca hari ini—"

"Sangat meleset. Ya. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mengeluarkan pengumuman tentang penundaan pertunjukkannya."

"Kau… apa? Seenaknya saja menentukan—!"

"Ah, kulihat propertimu kurang, mmm… _llamativo_. Kau tahu, glamor? Setidaknya harus menarik bagi penonton, berwarna-warni, berkilau, _centelleante_! Tapi tenang saja, aku akan membantumu, _Amor_."

"Apa?! Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak butuh—"

"Aku menyarankan pembukaan pertunjukkan dengan tari Flamenco. Semua orang pasti terpana melihat gaun merah yang indah berkibar begitu memukau. Tenang saja sayangku, _mi amor_ , aku akan membuat pertunjukkanmu lebih hebat dua kali lipat!"

Arthur rasanya sudah ingin menampar personifikasi Negara Spanyol itu karena terus-menerus memotong perkataannya selain seenaknya sendiri pula. Mata zamrudnya berkilat kesal. Mana boleh pertunjukkan yang akan mempertontonkan seluruh teman-teman 'fantasi'-nya dirusak oleh tarian Flamenco. Ayolah! Yang benar saja!

Inggris dan Spanyol tidak seakur itu, hubungan yang sudah lama terjalin di antara mereka perlahan retak karena raja dan ratu mereka semakin memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap satu sama lain. Namun tampaknya hal itu tidak mengubah perasaan di antara Antonio dan Arthur sendiri.

Pikiran si pria pirang sudah hampir meledak dengan segala saran bodoh dan tidak masuk akal dari Spaniard di depannya. Otaknya masih memutar kata-kata 'Flamenco' sampai ketika si Spanyol mencium bibirnya lembut.

.

.

.

"Flamenco _ish_ crazy, Artie~!"

Tebak siapa? Ya, Amerika. Alfred hampir melepas jaketnya dan melempar hamburgernya ke arah panggung. Yah untungnya dicegah oleh saudaranya yang kehadirannnya jarang dirasakan orang banyak dan yang untungnya juga bangkunya tidak ditempati oleh orang lain. Mereka mendapat bangku terdepan yang diakomodasi oleh, tentu saja, tuan flamboyan, _France._ Pada pertunjukkan 'sahabat' mereka, Perancis tak ambil pusing dan langsung menunjukkan antusiasme yang tinggi.

Matthew kembali memeluk boneka beruangnya karena, ya, karena tak mungkin ia membawa _beruang_ nya (yang asli) ke gedung penuh orang. Tak ada yang melihatnya, tak ada yang sadar dia ada di sana, tak ada … selain Francis tentu saja. Kursinya mungkin akan ditempati orang lain jika Francis tak ada di sampingnya.

Ah sudahlah, fokus kembali ke panggung. Arthur kelihatannya tampil bersama anak-anak, entah dari panti asuhan mana, dengan properti yang … telah di-'modifikasi' oleh Antonio. Oh tentu saja masih dengan fantasi yang sama. Unicorn, naga, peri .. kau tahu, manusia kecil bersayap yang mirip capung? Dan, tentu saja, cerita dari negeri dongeng yang penuh sihir.

Ya, seperti yang selalu dan sangat disukai Arthur sejak dulu. Negerinya adalah negeri penuh sihir dan makhluk ajaib. ia masih heran mengapa tak ada yang percaya padanya.

Seluruh untaian drama itu menarik. Tarian Flamenco sebagai pembukanya benar-benar mendapat sambutan meriah dari penonton seperti yang diungkapkan kekasih Spanyolnya. Yah, walaupun Arthur tak sepenuhnya sependapat karena tarian tersebut tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pertunjukkan yang akan dibawakannya.

Drama dimulai dengan sang aristokrat membaca sebuah puisi lama ala inggris yang.. uhm… bahasanya agak sulit dimengerti oleh pendengarnya. Tentu saja Alfred yang paling keras mengeluh betapa buruk permulaan drama ini. Wajah Arthur memerah dan segera mengakhiri pembacaan puisinya yang 'kurang memuaskan'.

Antonio di belakang panggung bertindak lebih seperti produser, mengarahkan para aktor dan aktris (cilik) serta mengatur layar dan set lampu. Wow. Bayangkan jika tak ada Antonio. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Arthur sebelum itu.

Lalu, seperti yang selalu ada dalam sebuah drama pertunjukkan, bocah-bocah perempuan yang manis dan lucu memakai pakaian peri dan sayap masuk panggung, memulai balet mereka. Di balik layar, Arthur membacakan narasi. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat panggung yang berkelap-kelip seperti mata Antonio yang juga berbinar tak lepas menatap sang pemilik panggung sesungguhnya. Inggrisnya, Arthurnya yang manis.

Sejujurnya, Antonio tidak yakin pertunjukkan ini akan sukses setelah melihat skrip awal, tetapi apa boleh buat, dia hanya bisa sedikit menambahi atau membubuhi sebagian dari bagian pertunjukkan. Ia sangat tahu perangai kekasihnya tercinta dan dia saja perlu mendesak hanya untuk membantunya. Ia selalu menyukai, _mencintai_ Arthur dan semua tentangnya. Ia tentu saja tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Arthur ketika nanti ia tidak mendapat _applause_ dari penonton.

Kembali ke cerita, sudah tiba waktunya Arthur tampil sebagai pemeran utama. Antonio merapikan bajunya, kostum Arthur lebih tepatnya.

Sambil memasang topi pemburu di kepala Arthur, Antonio bergumam, "Ah rasanya aku ingin menjadi putri yang ditolong ksatria sepertimu."

"Bodoh. Kau kan laki-laki, masa mau jadi putri?"

"Hmm… tapi kurasa aku akan jadi putri yang cantik. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Antonio tersenyum menggoda, menimbulkan kerutan di kening Arthur. "Bayangkan aku sebagai perempuan, _Mi amor_."

Dalam sekejap, Arthur menahan tawanya sampai wajahnya memerah dan matanya berair. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya sambil berjalan terhuyung ke arah panggung. Antonio hanya menghela napas dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Arthur menarik napas dalam-dalam, bersiap-siap tampil, dan berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Spanyol dengan rambut panjang dan dandanan wanita dari kepalanya. Ia masih sedikit-sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya, ingin tertawa. Di sisi yang lain, ia melihat Antonio sudah memberi isyarat penggantian latar belakang, lalu saatnya tampil.

Sebenarnya Antoniolah yang bekerja paling keras di balik layar untuk menyokong kesuksesan seni peran yang sedang ditampilkan. Meski begitu, ia sangat bergembira membantu Arthur dan melihat keseriusan kekasihnya. Sejujurnya, ia berpikir bahwa cerita yang ditampilkan begitu absurd dan cukup tidak masuk akal, tetapi apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukannya untuk Arthur, cintanya?

Maksudnya, ayolah, tidak ada cerita tentang seorang ksatria (yang tadinya hanya seorang pemburu) menyelamatkan peri-peri mungil nan manis dari tangan naga jahat yang besar dengan meminjam kekuatan dari seekor unicorn. Bualan besar yang sungguh dibesar-besarkan, begitu Antonio pikir, tapi entah mengapa warga Inggris begitu menyukai cerita-cerita seperti ini. Oh, dan tentu saja penampilan Arthur dan teman-teman ciliknya terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan.

Antonio terkikik kecil ketika Arthur mulai meneriakkan kemenangannya atas naga merah yang menyekap peri-peri kecilnya. Ia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan memulai prosanya yang cukup panjang. Si kepala hazel yakin beberapa penonton mungkin sudah mulai mengantuk saat ini. Karena itu ia cukup kaget ketika mendengar sorakan sesaat setelah Arthur selesai dan peri-peri kecil menari di sekelilingnya. Pertanyaan kecilnya adalah, sorakan tersebut ditujukan untuk siapa? Arthur atau peri-peri manis yang mulai menari? Antonio tidak ingin lebih jauh lagi berprasangka, ia berpikir positif saja.

Dedaunan mulai dijatuhkan. Antonio melirik kertas berisi jadwal pertunjukan di sampingnya. Setelah ini layar besar akan ditutup dan diangkat lagi ketika seluruh pemain sudah rapi berbaris.

Sebagai pemain di belakang panggung, satu hal yang disesalkan Antonio adalah ia tak bisa menyodorkan sebuket besar bunga pertanda penghargaan dan rasa cintanya pada Arthur di akhir pertunjukkan. Ia akan sangat sedih jika Arthur tak menerima buket bunga seperti yang biasa orang lakukan di tiap-tiap pertunjukkan, tetapi ia juga akan kesal jika ada orang lain memberi Arthur bunga selain dia. Ah, betapa paradoks dirinya.

Tirai diangkat dan para pemain membungkuk, berterima kasih atas kehadiran penonton. Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru bangku penonton. Arthur dan kawan-kawan ciliknya saling bertatap dan tersenyum bahagia. Dari jauh, Antonio menitikkan air mata bahagia juga. Lalu ia serasa mendapat serangan jantung ketika Francis berdiri dan berjalan ke panggung sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga kepada Arthur.

Rasanya ia ingin berteriak 'Tidak! Itu hakku sebagai kekasihnya!'.

Arthur sedikit terbelalak, terkejut akan apa yang disiapkan sahabat dan rivalnya itu di akhir pertunjukkannya. Rasanya ia akan menangis, namun sekali lagi ia dikejutkan. Kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar merah dan putih mulai berjatuhan dari langit panggung. Bau harumnya menyebar. Arthur terpana, berdiri dan lama ia menatap ke atas. Ia mendekap buket bunga dari Francis erat-erat sambil mencari-cari siluet pria yang sekali lagi memberikan kejutan yang tak disangka-sangka.

Sekali lagi penonton bersorai atas keindahan penutupan pertunjukkan. Suara tepuk tangan masih sayup-sayup terdengar setelah layar kembali diturunkan. Seluruh pemain saling berpelukan, tetapi Arthur malah berlari ke belakang, mencari Antonio. Siapa lagi yang mampu membuat hujan bunga yang begitu indah kecuali satu orang yang mengatur panggungnya.

Ya, siapa lagi selain Antonio?

"Antonio!"

Arthur berteriak memanggil kekasihnya. Ia berlari sambil melihat sekelilingnya, tetapi pria dengan rambut hazel yang mencolok itu tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Air mata sudah mulai bercucuran, mata hijaunya yang indah berkaca-kaca.

"Arthur _._ "

Suara mengalun yang lembut sampai ke telinga sang aristokrat. Ia berbalik mencari asal suara itu hingga seseorang meluncur turun dari langit-langit panggung. Melihat sang Spaniard berdiri di depannya, Arthur langsung berlari menerjangnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, pria kebangsaan Inggris itu menubruk Antonio hingga ia terjatuh dan terus memeluknya kuat-kuat. Buket bunga yang dibawanya terjatuh di samping mereka.

" _Mi amor… my love…_ " Antonio membalas pelukan pria kecil di depannya. Ia merasakan air menyesap di bajunya. _Ah, air mata?_ Dielusnya lembut rambut pirang nan berkilau milik sang aristokrat. "Aku senang kau suka bunganya."

Antonio mengangkat kepala Arthur, membuatnya berhadapan wajah dengan wajah. Masih ada sisa aliran air mata di pipinya yang memerah. Alis tebalnya yang tadinya bertaut perlahan rileks, lalu tak ayal sebuah senyuman besar mengembang di wajah tersebut, menampilkan barisan gigi depannya yang rapi. Senyuman itu seakan mengatakan seluruh hal yang dirasakan Arthur.

 _Terima kasih._

Antonio ikut tersenyum. Karena posisinya yang berada di bawah Arthur, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Arthur dan menariknya lebih dekat. Satu kecupan di dahi, lalu turun ke mata dan hidung, lalu tanpa melepas pandangan mata dari satu sama lain, sebuah kecupan lembut pun mendarat di bibir Arthur.

"Selamat. _It was a huge success._ "

{~}{~}{~}

FIN

A/N: maap saya telat banget baru bisa publish… *bows* flame me or whatever, I deserve it *cries* I was on a mental breakdown, trus jatuh sakit. Bener2 bulan yang buruk… huft… mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena baru selese. Semoga suka dan sesuai ekspektasi. Ini pertama kalinya bikin SpainxEngland yang saya bahkan gatau hubungan mereka apa aja *pundung* mungkin nggak bakal terjun ke fandom Hetalia, jadi ini mungkin fanfic pertama dan terakhir saya di fandom Hetalia.

Thanks for letting me have this chance! I love you!


End file.
